halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili/Gameplay
The 'Sangheili' serve as an enemy in most of the ''Halo games, and as an ally in Halo 3. Depending on their rank, Sangheili warriors can be the hardest opponents you encounter in games when they are enemies, due to their skill and tactical ability, and even the lower ranked warriors can be very dangerous. Weapon Compatibility in Halo 3 multiplayer.]] Although Sangheili are most commonly seen with Energy Swords, Covenant Carbines, Plasma Rifles and Needlers, because of their strength and versatility, Sangheili can utilize any weapon in the field of battle, either UNSC or Covenant. Sangheili can also hold a Rocket Launcher and the Fuel Rod Gun with one hand due to their superior strength, unlike normal Marines or even SPARTAN IIs. They will also use Human vehicles such as a Mongoose, or a Warthog. Their marksmanship is easily comparable to a skilled Marine and they can quickly kill any opponent from afar with their skill in long-ranged combat, as well as being extremely deadly in close quarters with energy sword equipped warriors being even deadlier. Thanks to their armor and increased musculature they can survive attacks that would kill a normal human soldier, even with their personal shields down. In Halo 2 it is known that on the level Metropolis if left alone, the Sangheili will kill Sergeant Stacker in the Gauss Warthog, take control of the Gauss cannon, and start firing at you. Combat Despite their advantages, Sangheili also have some vulnerabilities: Facing a Sangheili Sangheili warriors are often considered to be the most skilled and capable species in the Halo series, and are only equalled by Mgalekgolo in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. Depending on the weapon you have and the rank of the Sangheili, it can be increasingly difficult to attack a Sangheili efficiently. The best way to do so is to judge by their rank and weapon. For example, if you come across a group of Minors or Majors being led by an Sangheili Ultra, it would be best to take out the Ultra first, as he is the strongest enemy present. Using the more powerful weapons on high ranking Sangheili instead of lower ones will increase the odds of survival drastically, since it is less difficult to take down a Minor than an Ultra. If that Ultra is wielding a Plasma Rifle, then he is effective at long range, as such it is best to zip in and out of cover until you are close enough to maybe throw a grenade or increase the accuracy of your weapon. If he is charging at you or attacking another group with an Energy Sword, engage him at long range with precise head-shots to bring down his shields and kill him without getting too close. Taking out a leader will effectively cause the members of his platoon to become confused, but not near as much as with Unggoy. Changes Due to the constant upgrading of the Halo series from the Macintosh to the Xbox to the Xbox 360 below shows a list of changes to the Sangheili species from each Halo game. Halo E3 2000 Trailer to Halo: Combat Evolved *The more conventional jaw in the trailer was separated into two mandibles. *They have wider waists. *Their eyes have been moved more to the sides of their heads. *Their shield gauntlets have been replaced with personal energy shields. Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *Sangheili are hunched over more to facilitate multiplayer use. *First Sangheili allies encountered. *Instead of speaking their native tongue, Sangheili appear to speak English. They are still speaking their native tongue, however, but their translation make other species hear them talk in whatever language they are most used to. *Zealot Sangheili ranked enemies are now only encountered on Legendary difficulty, rather than all difficulties, except in two levels, where they are allies. They no longer possess Overshields (having shielding equal to that of an Sangheili Major), and are armed exclusively with Energy Swords. *Stealth Sangheili now have gray colored armor, rather than light blue, and also have a Minor (gray) and Major (brown) ranking system. They now sport energy shields which were absent in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Their melee attacks do more damage, and can kill in one hit on the Normal difficulty or above in the campaign. *Sangheili fire in much longer bursts in Halo 2, firing many plasma rifle rounds per burst, compared to just 3 or 4 shots per burst in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Ranger ranks are introduced. *Gain an animation to appear startled upon seeing John-117. *Mandibles and facial features are more defined. *Gain the ability to hijack vehicles. *Sangheili no longer have the occasional "spade" helmet and no longer wear a Forerunner symbol on their backs, in campaign. However, they can be present using the emblem feature for multiplayer. *Sangheili can now be seen dual-wielding weapons. *Sangheili now have secondary colors in both campaign and multiplayer. *Regulars now wield Energy Swords as well, instead of just the Zealots. *Sangheili make a roaring animation when equipping an energy sword in Campaign. *Instead of having different shielding strengths for different Sangheili classes, the majority of Sangheili classes now having the same level of shield strength (Sangheili Majors, SpecOps Sangheili, Honor Guard Sangheili, and Zealots all possess identical levels of shielding). The exceptions are Stealth Sangheili, Sangheili Minors and Sangheili Ranger, Sangheili Ultras and Sangheili High Councilor. *Sangheili are somewhat more vulnerable without their shielding, and most Sangheili classes can only survive as much damage as a basic Grunt or Kig-Yar after their shields are disabled (this is in contrast to Halo: CE, where Sangheili had more than twice as much health as a Grunt or Kig-Yar even without their shields). The exceptions are the Stealth Sangheili (who have about twice as much health as standard Sangheili classes) and the Sangheili Ultra (who have about 3 times as much health as a standard Sangheili). Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST *Darker skin and eyebrow ridges, although no hair on ridges. Has a shiny, "scaly," texture on the neck. *They have a 'bulkier' appearance. *Varying eye color between some individuals, mostly orange. *Rangers, Ultras, Zealots, Honor Guards, Sangheili High Councilor, and Stealth are never encountered during gameplay, although several corpses of dead Ultras can be seen in Floodgate and Cortana. *Wider variety of armors to choose from in multiplayer. *Instead of firing from cover or flanking, Sangheili now overwhelmingly charge straight at the enemy while firing, engaging in melee combat once they get close enough. This occurs regardless of the Sangheili's current weapon, the weaponry of the enemy, or even the type of enemy (a Sangheili armed with a Brute Shot or Fuel Rod Cannon will charge forward recklessly to engage a Mgalekgolo in melee). This also results in a high chance on team killing among them. *SpecOps Sangheili, even more so with the Catch skull on, toss Plasma Grenades with reckless abandon, and many players have reported to be "team stuck" by the Sangheili. *As with other Covenant races, the Sangheili have received minor aesthetic changes, mostly in their armor. In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, the pauldrons on the armor resembled a more pronounced version of the MJOLNIR pauldrons, where as in Halo 3 the pauldrons are much thicker and appear overlapped. The "Combat" helmet also has shorter side fins, and more spikes added to the back. The "fins" on the gauntlets have also been removed, as well as the orange crystals on the arms and legs, and their leg armor flares out at the bottom instead of being tight, revealing what appears to be the heel of its foot. However, this leads to clipping, as Halo 3 largely uses old Halo 2 animations. *Minors and Majors have varied armor. This meaning that a Minor may be light blue, and another may be dark blue. Same goes for the Majors (with lighter and darker reds). *All Sangheili armor has Forerunner glyphs, as well as multiple Marks of Shame adorning the body and shoulders. *The roaring animation for pulling out the sword is changed so that it only appears when lunging at an opponent while crouched. *Minors and Majors are seen pulling out an Energy sword as a secondary weapon, which is usually never allowed for the lower ranks. *SpecOps Sangheili can be seen wearing Assault Harnesses in Floodgate. All other Sangheili in Halo 3 wear the standard Combat Harnesses. The corpses of dead Ultra Sangheili in Floodgate can be found wearing Combat and Assault armor and some of them have Rtas Vadum's face. The corpses of dead Sangheili seen in Halo 3: ODST can be found wearing a variety of different armor permutations. *The insides of their mouths are no longer orange. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo Wars '' Trailer.|200px]] *They are seen dual-wielding Energy Swords in the trailers, but only the Arbiter does so in game. *In the game's trailer, they seem to be more muscular in the chest, and have thinner waists than in any of the other Halo games. Additionally, they appear to have nail-like claws. However, they have their usual dimensions in the actual game and cinematics. *In-game the only visible difference in rank is the Arbiter and Honor Guards, all others are the colour of their team. *In cutscenes, the ranks are more easily discerened. Minors are blue, Honour Guards are red (Without adornments), and Zealots are gold. All wear the standard Combat Harness. *Their teeth are in different positions, such as having teeth on the inside of their mandibles, as well as having teeth behind and to the center. Changes from Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST to Halo: Reach *Returning the tradition from Halo: Combat Evolved, Sangheili once again speak in their native language. This is part of an attempt to make the Covenant more alien and imposing. This may also have something to do with general canon, since Halo: Reach takes place right before the first game.Game Informer February Issue *The Sangheili Minor featured in the Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer sported shoulder pads and gauntlets similar to those of the Minors from Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. *They seem to appear more animalistic than their Halo 2 and Halo 3 counterparts. *They appear to have more teeth on both their upper jaw and mandibles which seem to be sharper and longer like the Halo Wars Sangheili. *They seem to have a lower jaw as well. *Their eyes have changed in color to a pearly white hue, and they do not appear to have pupils. It also looks as though they have been moved closer to the front of their heads. *Sangheili are no longer hunched over, making them appear taller and more imposing. *It appears that many Sangheili ranks make a comeback. This makes sense, as the Sangheili return as a primary enemy, the way they were in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. *The alternate Sangheili helmet from Halo: Combat Evolved as well as the helmet sported by Sangheili in Halo Wars have returned. *The feet are no longer flat as in previous games. The "toes" have been animated to splay and squish with every step. *The Sangheili have new, faster melee animations, including kicking attacks and assassinations. *Sangheili are more agile, intelligent and alert, and generally possess slightly stronger shields, which have also been changed to shimmer blue instead of white. *Some Sangheili can steal human vehicles, notably occupying gunner seats and killing the player when they come back. Changes from Halo: Reach to Halo 4 *New armor variants. Armor on most variants has more protection for torso, groin, and lower legs. The body suit of the harness worn on most variants does not cover the arms. Also, each variant can come in a wide variety of colors. *They have paler skin. *Sangheili once again have pupils. *No armor on their arms, except Rangers. *They appear to have molar-like cheek teeth. However, their front teeth are still conical. *Sangheili now appear to have scaly arms. *Sangheili sometimes use Promethean weapons, in Spartan Ops. *Sangheili have larger heads, and now have a row of bumps along them. In addition, there is a crease extending from behind their mandibles. *They speak their own language, as in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo: Reach. *Sangheili fingers now have nail-like claws. *They are not above using human weapons, as demonstrated when the Covenant Remnant tried to destroy the ''Infinity ''with HAVOK nukes. Sources Category:Sangheili